Snowglobe of Love
by sarahyyy
Summary: The snowglobe was here just to mock her depressingly single stage in life. That blasted snowglobe. She shouldn't have brought it over. A Viktor/Pansy Christmas drabble.


**"Snowglobe of Love"**

**Disclaimer: **I don't know how JKR did it. If I owned the HP series, I'd be screaming and laughing all about the streets like a mad woman.

**A/N: **This is a Viktor/Pansy. Yes, you read it correctly. Viktor Krum/Pansy Parkinson. I know. Written for marmaladefever over at LiveJournal where I'm doing this Christmas drabble meme.

* * *

_Perfect. _

Perfect. Perfect. Perfect.

She looked all around her. Everything was perfect. The chairs were perfectly lined along the tables; the flowers — perfect purple pansies— still fresh and in full bloom; the pictures on the walls changed ever so frequently, showcasing pictures of her and her _perfect_ fiancé.

Her eyes slid slowly to the centre of the dining room, where some house elves were busy setting it into place. The centrepiece of her wedding: the snow globe.

Not just _any _snow globe, mind you. It was The Snowglobe of Love.

Ever since she had heard of it in her sixth year in Hogwarts, she had envisioned having it in her wedding. She had initally found it to be rather cheesy. A snowglobe showcasing one's true love? And now here it was. It had been hard, of course, to have it transported to London in such a short time, but her father still had some contacts in Egypt.

It was said that the figurines and the setting inside the snow globe would be different for each individual. It was supposed to show a person their true love.

Pansy chuckled in anticipation of looking into the snow globe and seeing Draco and her happily ever after.

* * *

Her. A man. By the fireplace. Cuddling. Blankets covering them, from head to toe.

There were too many things wrong with this picture. She didn't even know where to start.

Draco _abhorred _the fireplace in the Manor. She never knew why and he never told her. It was just a fact that she had accepted, unquestioningly.

_Cuddling._

In all the years she had been with him, he had never cuddled with her. Draco wasn't a cuddler by nature and she had accepted that. _Again_, unquestioningly.

A man. His face was completely hidden from view. No matter which angle she was looking from, she couldn't see it. The blanket had covered him completely.

_Was it even Draco? _

Yet she couldn't deny that the scene that the snow globe had formed inside it felt right.

She looked happy. She was wearing an oversized Quidditch shirt, her hair was ridiculously messed up, she had on no makeup and yet she had managed to look_ happy_ in that picture.

_What was wrong with her?_

* * *

"I can't do this, Pansy. I… I'm sorry, but I really can't."

"Why?" she asked, acting surprisingly calm for a woman who was just being ditched by her fiancé the day before her wedding.

"I… There's this someone else."

She managed a small nod. "What does she have that I don't?"

"I care for you deeply, Pans, but I love her, and she loves me too."

She nodded again. "Who?"

"Astoria."

"I wish you both the best." And then she smiled. "Don't waste a good wedding, Draco. Marry her."

Draco's smile of gratitude further convinced her that she and him weren't suited to be with each other.

She had someone else.

The man from the snow globe, of course.

* * *

People were dancing around her, happily chatting and laughing with each other. She sighed forlornly.

Even though she was happy that Draco had gotten his happy ending (she _did_ really care for him a lot), she couldn't help but to feel a twinge of pain.

_She_ had planned this wedding. It was _perfect_. It was supposed to be _her_ perfect wedding.

She turned back to stare into The Snow Globe of Love. The scene inside still hadn't changed. She sighed and wondered if it would have been easier if she had saw Draco in the globe. Was this ever going to happen, or was it here to just mock her depressingly single stage in life?

That blasted snowglobe. She shouldn't have brought it back.

"What are you looking at?" A voice from behind her pulled her out from her thoughts.

She turned around.

Viktor Krum stood before her, holding out a glass of champagne. She accepted it gratefully.

"The Snowglobe of Love," was her simple reply.

"What are we supposed to see inside?" He looked at it curiously, stretching his long neck and tilting his head to the side, making his dark hair fall across his chocolate eyes.

She cleared her throat and shrugged. "It's supposed to be different for everyone. Shows you your true love and all."

He took another moment to survey the snow globe. She watched as he made a round around the snow globe, looking terribly confused.

"What do you see?" she asked, mainly out of her own curiosity.

"Some woman and I. We're cuddling in front of the fireplace. But I can't see her face, it's covered up by those blasted blankets."

Pansy's eyes lit up.

* * *

A year later found them both snuggling against each other in the warmth of some fleece blankets, whispering sweet nothings to each other.

Viktor suddenly remembered his vision in The Snowglobe of Love.

"Do you realise, Pansy, that I saw us in that snow globe of yours? When I attended what-was-supposed-to-be your wedding?"

Pansy laughed.

She _had_, indeed, found him.

Her true love.


End file.
